Increasingly, users would like to simulate an object (e.g., chair, table, lamp) in a physical room without having access to the object. For example, a user may be browsing a web store and see a floor lamp that may or may not match the style of the user's living room. The user may take a picture of his living room and overlay an image of the floor lamp in the picture to simulate what the floor lamp would look like in the living room. However, such an approach usually yields an unrealistic result because the lighting, orientation, and general layout of the floor lamp would appear to be pasted in the image and not appear natural looking. Further, the user cannot view the floor lamp from different angles in the room. It is to these challenges the following disclosure is directed.